Hugs And Hot Cocoa
by Marymel
Summary: In this "Jackson" story, Sara talks with Jackson about why she's a little sad. Spoilers for "Risky Business Class."


**I don't own CSI, but Jackson is my original character.**

**Since someone said there weren't enough stories about "Risky Business Class," I got to thinking about writing one myself. And I wondered what might happen if Jackson had a talk with Sara about why she was sad. So, here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and please review!**

**Oh, and this does contain some spoilers for 13x10.**

Sara Sidle sat in the break room and stared at her cell phone. She had wanted to talk to her husband, Gil Grissom-not so much to tell him anything important, just to hear his voice. She hadn't taken his call when he called during the investigation, and talking to her former colleague made her realize just how lonely she was.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Jackson Sanders, the three-and-a-half year old son of her best friend Greg Sanders, wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, hello," Sara said softly. She couldn't help but smile at the sweet little boy that everyone in the lab adored.

Greg followed his son into the break room. "He had to come see his Aunt Sara," he explained to her.

"Yeah!" Jackson said. "Did you know dat we saw Santa?"

"You did?!" Sara asked. The excited boy smiled and nodded. "That is so cool!"

"Yeah, an' I told him dat daddy needs more crayons to color wif me!" Jackson proudly stated.

Sara laughed softly. "That's so cool, Jackson. Are you ready for Christmas?"

"Yeah!"

Greg laughed softly. "Yeah, I think he's been ready for months." He walked to the coffee pot that held some hot water and poured some into a mug.

"Whatcha doin', daddy?" Jackson asked.

Greg looked up in the cabinet and found what he was looking for-hot cocoa. "I think Aunt Sara would like to have a cup of cocoa with you."

Sara smiled. "I'd love to." She smiled at the happy little boy.

"Don't forget marshmallows!" Jackson reminded his daddy.

"Oh, we've gotta have marshmallows," Sara said. "I think there are some in the cabinet...there." She pointed to the cabinet, and Greg found the package of small marshmallows.

"Yeah!" Jackson happily said. "Marshmallows are da bestest!"

Sara laughed softly as Greg prepared two mugs of hot chocolate for her and Jackson. "I think Jackson needs more marshmallows than me," Sara said, winking as Greg put marshmallows in the cocoa.

Greg smiled as he set the two mugs of cocoa on the table. "Two hot cocoas with marshmallows," Greg said in a French accent.

"Thank you, daddy," Jackson said with a giggle.

Sara smiled and both thanked Greg. Morgan called Greg to D.B.'s office to show her the Family Crest that Donna Hoppe had put together for her father.

"Would you mind watching him for a minute?" Greg asked Sara.

"Of course not," Sara said. Greg thanked her and told Jackson he'd be back in a bit.

Sara started to take a sip of her cocoa.

"Be careful, Aunt Sara!" Jackson said. "It hot!"

Sara smiled. "I know." She gently blew on her cocoa and Jackson did the same. "Mmm!" Sara said. "This is good."

"Mm-hmm," Jackson answered. Sara had to smile when she saw Jackson with hot cocoa on his upper lip.

Sara and Jackson both smiled and enjoyed their cocoa. "Aunt Sara, what's a family crest?" Jackson asked.

Sara thought for a moment. "That's a record of someone's family, so they can see all the relatives that lived before they did and know about their family."

"Oh," Jackson said. "Mama said she was getting one for Papa Eckie."

"She is?" Sara asked.

"Yeah! Da nice lady said she could help my daddy an' me wif our family tree."

"Wow," Sara whispered. "I'll bet you've got a lot of cool people in your family." Jackson giggled, and he and Sara drank their cocoa.

"You know, something?" Sara asked Jackson. "I needed this today."

"Why?" Jackson innocently asked.

Sara sighed. "Well, I've been thinking about how much I miss your Uncle Gil. He's far away, and I wish he were here."

Jackson studied Sara. "Why can't he be here?"

"Because he's exploring," Sara explained. "He's off studying and teaching."

"Aunt Sara, don't you miss him?"

Sara smiled sadly. "I do. I miss him very much. I wish he could come here and we could be together."

Jackson didn't understand why Sara's husband was off exploring around the world. He just didn't want his Aunt Sara to be sad. "Aunt Sara, I hope he comes home soon."

Sara smiled warmly at the sweet boy. "I do too, honey." She took another sip of cocoa.

Jackson smiled at Sara. "If he comes back, will you not be sad anymore?"

Looking at the sweet little boy she adored, Sara smiled. "I'm not that sad, sweetie. But I would like him to come back and we could be in the same place again."

"I hope he comes home soon," Jackson said as he sipped his cocoa. "I don't like it when you're sad."

Sara's heart melted as she smiled at Jackson. "Aw, thank you. You know what?" Jackson shook his head. "I can't be too sad with you."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. You make me happy, sweetie."

Jackson smiled and jumped out of his chair. Sara pulled him up on her lap and he wrapped his arms around her for a big hug.

"I love you," Jackson said.

"I love you, too," Sara said as she hugged the sweet child.

Jackson kissed Sara's cheek. "You make me happy, too!"

"I do?" Sara asked the smiling Jackson.

"Yep!"

Sara hugged the giggling child. "Thank you," she whispered.

Jackson pulled away and looked at Sara. "Why?"

"Because you are the sweetest, kindest, most wonderful little boy, and you make me happier than you'll ever know."

Jackson smiled. "I love you!"

"Love you," Sara said as she hugged Jackson.

Jackson pulled away and smiled. "I glad we family!"

Sara smiled. She may not be related to Greg and Jackson by blood, but they were still her family. "I'm glad we're family, too!"

**The End.**


End file.
